


12 days of Wincestmas

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s08e01 We Need to Talk About Kevin, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters





	1. First Day of Wincestmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeansDevilishAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/gifts).



When Sam died in Cold Oak it took Dean two days make a crossroad deal. Dean laid him down in an abandoned cabin on a dirty mattress and talked to his corpse for days. A few years later at Stull, Dean knelt by the swath of land that swallowed his brother whole for hours, bloody and bruised. 

When Dean’s first brush with Death after the rawhead, Sam couldn’t accept it. He scoured every resource until he found Reverend Le Grange. Dean may never forgive him for sacrificing another person’s life for his, but he’d do it again if he had to. About four months later, Dean is dying in an hospital from the car crash. Sam reaches out to Dean through the ouija board. Their father ultimately sacrifices himself to save Dean. Sam may feel guilt over it, but Dean is his world. The trickster killed Dean more times than he could count and with every repeated day, he felt his world getting dimmer and dimmer. When Lilith kills Dean, Sam is lost. He takes care of his brother’s wounds, cleaning him up, dressing him, and buried him in a thicket in the middle of Illinois. Sam is lost. Sam losing himself without Dean. He drinks and barters with any demon that will come when summoned by him. It never works. When Ruby comes in swaggering like Dean to save the day, he realized that he was in love with his brother. Ruby is a cheap imitation until he can Dean back.

Dean is raised on September 18 from Hell. Sam wants to tell him everything at first sight, about the drinking and the drugs and Ruby but all that comes out is anger. It isn’t until much later, after Dean confesses what he did in Hell, that Sam finally gets the courage to tell Dean that he loves him more than any brother should. It goes as well as Sam thought it would: Dean walks out of the motel room and into a bar. He returns after the last call smelling of cheap liquor and perfume while Sam fakes sleep when Dean leans down and tell hims that he feels the same but he promised Dad that he’d never lay a finger on Sam after he caught Dean jacking off moaning his name. Sam wants to curse their father and throttle Dean that he’s an adult and no one is coercing him into it. Dean is asleep the moment his body hits the mattress before Sam can tell him that.

It isn’t until Sam tells Dean that he’s going to say to Lucifer, and that Dean finds out that Death agrees with that plan, that Dean finally acquiesces. Dean is lost and has been stupidly in love with his kid brother since he before he had the words for it. Dean wants to show that to Sam, a final wish for a dying man and last hurrah. It takes some planning to get Bobby and Cas out of the house. Dean isn’t sure how to proceed. He’s only had one person, Cassie, that progressed more than one night stand. He doesn’t want to spring on Sam “Remember last year when you said that you loved me more than a brother, well, so do I. Wanna see if we can make the bed break” because first he’d get laughed at for the bad pick up line and second he’s pretty sure Sam might get pissed.

The day comes and Dean is still at a loss. Dean makes them breakfast, brings it into what was once a living room, and Sam seems to be picking up on the weirdness that is going on after his first cup of coffee.  
“Where’s Bobby and Cas,” Sam asks.

“I sent them out for the next day,” Dean responds back.

“Why,” Sam relays back giving Dean a weirder look.

“Because before this all goes to hell, I wanted to tell you without prying eyes and ears,” Dean starts as Sam tilts his head a little bit. “Remember last year when you told me that you loved me more than a brother? I feel the same.”

“That’s it,” Sam questions looking like he’s not sure if he should pity Dean or yell.

“What do you mean that’s it? I never admitted that aloud to anyone” Dean says looking frustrated.

“Yeah, you did. When you came back from the bar after I told you. You even mentioned about how Dad made you promise that you’d never touch me in that way cause he caught you jacking off moaning my name. I don’t know why you’re bringing it up now,” Sam shoots back.

Dean looks down at the coffee table and back to Sam and replies, “Because I didn’t want you to think that you were alone in this. Whatever this may be before you--- ”

Dean is not able to finish that statement before Sam turns and kisses him. Dean gets on board soon after, pushing Sam down into the sofa and moves down his neck.

“God Dean, we could’ve been doing this for years,” Sam pants. “You could’ve been my first everything.”

Dean nips at his neck one last time and looks at Sam, flushed and eyes dark, and he wants. “And what do you want Sam?”

“You to fuck me,” Sam moans as he feels Dean’s hand going lower and lower and stopping at his waistband.

“So bossy,” Dean mouths against neck.

It’s slow and torturous with Dean prepping Sam as Sam pointed out numerous times, trying to speed him up. When Dean finally gets inside Sam, he is still tight. Sam doesn’t seem to mind going by the way Sam looks: eyes closed, mouth open, and heavy breathing. When Dean starts fucking into him, hands on his hips to keep in place, Sam feels euphoric. Dean’s mouth keeps running filth about how tight and beautiful little brothers as well as timing his thrusts as he jacks off him, Sam is close. It isn’t until that Dean moans into his neck that Sam has belonged to him since he carried him out that he comes. Dean follows soon after and lowers himself on top of Sam.

Silence. Both of them don’t know what to say at first. It’s not as awkward as either of them thought. Until Dean opens his mouth.

“Fuck… We should clean the sofa before Bobby gets back shouldn’t we,” Dean asks.

Sam playfully pushes at Dean and adds, “Yeah, but you were the one that decided that we needed to fuck on the sofa, so you should clean it.”

“You started it first by kissing me,” Dean retorts back.

“You started it by confessing you love me,” Sam sing-songs the last part.

“Yeah, I did,” Dean replies as he kisses Sam.


	2. The Second Day of Wincestmas

The bunker gave Sam and Dean a home. At first, Sam was hesitant to accept it. Dean openly embraced it to the point that it was excessive to Sam. It was foreign to him to have more than what he could carry in a couple of duffel bags outside of his brief collegiate career that allowed him to put down some roots. Dean at least had some memories of having a home, even if Sam thinks that it was not always happy and bright as he makes it seems.

Having his own room was fun at first for Sam. It was a place for him to reflect and study without Dean disturbing his research. The only time it really bothered him was at night. He never realized how much Dean’s breathing, and soft snores, were like a lullaby to him. He would never confess that to Dean though, not after making the comment about after he got his own room that he wouldn’t have to hear Dean’s snoring. Dean would never let him live that down. So, maybe he didn’t sleep as well when they were living out of motel rooms. He could adapt.

It wasn’t until a month after they moved in the bunker that Dean finally broke down to confront Sam on what making him such a bitch since they moved in. Dean couldn’t understand why: it had a library, they were eating home cooked meals versus diner food, and they had their own rooms. And that is when it hit Dean what was the problem, looking at his brother cataloging a book: Sam was tired.

“Huh, he’d rather be sleep deprived than confess that he can’t sleep in a room by himself,” Dean thinks. That is when Dean starts planning.

Later that evening, after he cooks a filling dinner, Dean convinces Sam to come to his room to watch a documentary that he thought Sam would like. Sam looks suspicious. Dean does his best “I have no idea why you’re suspicious face” to ease the situation. It must work because Sam eventually moves from the chair to the bed, after Dean made sure to point out that the memory foam knows him. Sam looks relaxed since moving. Dean is mentally patting himself on the back for planning this so fast. Half hour later, Sam is asleep on his back. Dean turns off the movie and places a blanket over both of them.

“Goodnight Sammy,” Dean whispers, kissing him on the forehead before he falls asleep next him.


	3. On the Third day of Wincestmas

They had always been close. Too close according to random strangers, other hunters, Bobby, and even their own father in passing since childhood. It never crossed either of their minds until after Stanford to have sex.

When Dean picked up Sam from Stanford to go to Jericho, he couldn’t believe that how much Sam grew. He still had the longer hair, smaller frame, but taller. Much taller. Dean knew that he was taller than him when he left. Now Sam had height over him. When Dean threw him on the floor, hand around his brother’s neck, pressing down into him, and Sam’s deep breathes, he looked at his brother and was momentarily stunned to realize how beautiful his brother was. And how unbrotherly his body was reacting to this new grown up version. Sam took advantage of that hesitation and flipped Dean onto to back. Dean wasn’t sure if the change made it better or worse. When Jess entered, he had something to deflect to. 

Sam always heard about how hot or how much of a “pretty boy” Dean was from pretty much anybody that got within distance of his brother: waitresses, girls at school, or even truckers at the truck stops. Sam may wish he was Dean when he was younger, but all he saw was his annoying brother that put Nair in his shampoo during a prank war. When he saw Dean in his apartment, he was proud that he finally grew taller than Dean. He was still lankier than Dean. Definitely lankier in Dean when he was pinned to the floor. He could feel Dean’s gun calluses on the hand wrapped around his neck and saw that his brother had more freckles than he remember. He still felt a pang of hero worship when Dean pinned him, but was so proud of himself when he flipped them. Still, he could start to see where all those other people throughout their youth said Dean was hot. It took Dean going up against the wendigo, dirty and alive in the smoldering corpse of the wendigo, for Sam to realize that “Huh, so this is what everybody that wants to fuck Dean sees in him.”

It took a bit longer for both of them to finally admit it. Well Maybe not admit it as so much as after one hunt, a lot of liquor, and being snowed it led to a impromptu wrestling match. Which turned into Sam trying beat Dean for once by kissing him. To throw him off guard. Not because he wanted to know if they were has soft and full as they looked. Dean did pull away a moment, looking confused, but Sam wasn’t expecting Dean to kiss him back. Except, Dean did. Dean sucked the bottom of his lip while kissing, which just made him melt further in carpet. Sam went to flip their positions while Dean was occupied and to get Dean away from feeling how hard he was getting, instead Dean ground his hips down into Sam, and Dean was in the same boat as Sam. Dean moved his hands into Sam’s hair, tilting his head to the side as he moved from his lips down his neck. Sam mimicked Dean, running his hands up his back into Dean’s hair, trying to move back to his mouth. It worked for a minute before Dean rolled his hips into Sam causing Sam to move his hands down Dean’s back pulling him in closer. They lost themselves in each other, like they were two horny teenagers, and it felt like both an eternity and too short. Dean almost missed Sam’s face the moment he came, his face scrunched up and mouth open, and Dean’s drunken mind wanted to wax poetically about it until he followed soon after. 

Afterwards, come cooling in their boxers, Dean wants to say something. Not that he regretted it, and if Sam does, they could always chalk it up to being snowed in and drunk and something else that Dean’s drunken mind can’t come up with in that moment. Sam looks flushed and happy and maybe a little bit sleepy. Dean needs to get them up before both of them crash on the motel carpet. Also cleaned up because that is no fun peeling your dick from your boxers in the morning.

“Come on sasquatch, we need to get cleaned up and move into a bed and I’m not carrying your ass,” Dean says poking Sam in the ribs.

Sam blinks up at him and just nods. Dean manages to get up first without falling on Sam, maybe stumbles a bit, but doesn’t fall. Sam chuckles at Dean, but Dean is the one that is laughing when Sam nearly nosedives when he takes his first step. They manage to make it to the bathroom, clean up (after Dean smacks Sam in the face with a damp face rag), and into Dean’s bed. Dean is okay with that. Drunk Dean is. Drunk Dean isn’t sure what sober or hungover Dean will think (or hungover Sam for that matter), but that is a problem for future them. For now, he’ll fall asleep with his giant little brother in his arms.


	4. On the Fourth day of Wincestmas

Jack came into the world, they were expecting an infant. Like normal people, hell even Cas, thought. What Sam and Dean were not expecting after losing both their mother, their best friend, and the mother of said infant, was to find a fully grown adult. A naked, glowing eyed adult that asked if either of them was his father. Jack used his powers to get away and knocking both of them out. They later find him in town, dressed, and in trouble. They end saving Jack from the angels even though Dean wasn’t sold on the whole “Jack is not his father”.

It took months for Jack to finally worm his way into Dean’s heart. Sam was always for Jack; Dean wasn’t sure if it was that Sam could relate to Jack because of the whole Azazel thing or if he had always wanted a family. Although, Jack wormed a little bit into his heart when Sam pointed out that Jack emulated Dean often.  
Jack sure interrupted their fun times as if he was their kid. The kid seemed to have an alarm that would go off anytime the fun was beginning. The first time Dean would see it as an fluke. Maybe even the second or third time. By the fourth time, Dean was pretty sure Jack was cockblocking him by asking for Sam’s help on something. Sam, being a good parent, always went to help him, while Dean went and took a cold shower cursing nephilim children and their freaky sixth-sense.

Finally, with Cas back and working a case in Dodge City, Dean thought they could finally have alone time. Together. In an awesome motel room. Maybe he could even convince Sam to ride him with the cowboy hat on. Sam must’ve known what Dean was planning because even told both Cas and Jack that they would be starting in the morning.

Dean was unpacking when Sam entered. He ribbed Dean for having his own hat, then talked a bit about Cas coming back, and when Sam was about to say something more, Dean kissed him. Hard. Pulling Sam down to his level. Sam willingly went with it. It had been a long time for the both of them. Raising a nephilim child is hard. And putting a dent in their sex life.

Dean soon had Sam hands and knees on the bed, ass up with him begging for Dean to just fuck him already as Dean ate him out. Dean, did pull away, to grab the lube that he placed under the pillow, and started adding fingers while he licked around his hole.

“Dean, come on… I’m ready,” Sam moaned when Dean hit his prostate.

“Lemme take my time, Sammy. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to worship your ass like this.”

After a couple of minutes more of eating Sam out to the point that he is pliable, Dean pulls away and lays down next to Sam.

“C’mon, Sammy, ride me,” Dean tells him as he’s lubing up. “Put on the cowboy hat, too.”

“Do I really have to put on the cowboy hat?”

“You know I love me some cowboy roleplay.”

Sam reluctantly puts on the cowboy that’s on the nightstand before he positions himself over Dean. He starts out slow, wanting to drag this out for Dean like he did to him, just the head in, clenching around it while Dean tries to thrust up. Sam works his way down slowly, making sure to tease him as he does, until he’s fully seated. Dean looks like he’s seconds from flipping them over and fucking him hard and fast. So, Sam grabs the brim of the cowboy hat before he gives Dean the ride of his life. Dean’s hands immediately land on Sam’s hips, helping him lift and to thrust into him. They hear the sound of the bed knocking against the wall as well as the wet squelch of too much lube, and Dean is about to tell Sam how hot he looks riding him with the cowboy hat when the door slams open and there is Jack. Followed by Cas.

Sam immediately tries to get off Dean, whose hands are more vice like than before, while Dean is cursing. Jack looks confused and Cas looks at least apologetic, but before Cas can sweep Jack out of the room, he asks one thing: “Is it necessary to wear a cowboy hat when one procreates?”

Sam can’t help but laugh as Jack is swept out the room by Cas. Dean looks slightly murderous for someone that is still buried deep inside and twitching. Sam kisses Dean to defuse the situation. When Sam starts moving again, the murderous look fades, and soon, quieter this time, they finally come without interruption.

When Dean pulls outs, Sam flops down next to him.

“I told you that kid has a sixth sense when it comes to us fucking,” Dean states has he turns to face Sam.

“I think you may be right, but it’ll be hotter trying to sneak in quickies without him knowing.”

Sam can feel Dean smile against his neck as he felt Dean slide a hand down to playing with his sore hole.

“C’mon Dean.. Let me rest a bit before we go again,” Sam asks.

“It’s been a while and we have a kid that will be occupied for a while while Cas is trying to explain what he saw.”

And Sam can live with that.

“Just be gentle, okay? It’s been a while.”


	5. On the Fifth Day of Wincestmas

Sam has never understood Dean’s love of the holidays. Mainly his love of the holidays. He could understand the candy at Halloween because of Dean’s sweet tooth, which is ditto for Valentine’s day (with the added bonus of lower standards). Thanksgiving was just another excuse to be a glutton and the pie bars. Christmas was a bit harder for him understand when it came to Dean. Their Christmas was normally their dad passed out on the sofa or on a hunt. Also a beer wreath. That perplexes him on how either their dad or Dean found one every year in different towns. Dean still loved it. He’d swipe Santa hats after paying for candy canes or Christmas candy. Sam woke up that Christmas with a Santa hat on his head and Dean taking a photo. He’s pretty sure Dean has that photo somewhere squirreled away in the trunk.  
This year though, Dean hasn’t stolen or even mentioned any Christmas-themed prank. He’s on edge. Sam isn’t sure when it’s coming or what is coming. Dean has pointed out several novelty moose antlers on their runs at the convenience stores or drugstores. He doesn’t want to awake to that on his head and Dean ribbing him about his “inner moose” coming out. He’d hate to kill his brother on Christmas morning. Maybe not kill, but do bodily harm. He hates that “Moose” has become his de facto nickname from Crowley. He doesn’t need for a pic of him with moose antlers to get to Crowley.

Christmas Eve is quiet outside of Die Hard playing on the TV. Sam is on high alert. He is feeling very much like John McClane waiting on Hans Gruber’s next move. Dean is still enthralled by the movie, taking sips from his beer. Sam ends up getting involved in watching Die Hard when Dean starts running commentary over it.

The end credits come on. Dean looks over at Sam and smiles. Sam remembers why he was vigilant an hour ago.

“Merry Christmas Sammy,” Dean says as he moves closer to Sam to kiss him.

Sam can get on board with this. He gets lost between making out with Dean and stripping off their layers. He gets the message even more when he feels Dean’s fingers circling and gentle tapping at his hole while Dean cradles him in his lap. Sam is busy with sucking a bruise at the junction of Dean’s neck when he hears the drawer of the nightstand open and close. Dean’s fingers come back wet and start working in slowly. Sam needs to remind Dean to warm the lube before working it into him when their done because it’s feeling a bit cold and possibly tingly.

Dean works in three fingers and Sam is feeling like he’s ready to blow as he grips Dean’s hair and pants in his ear. Sam groans when he feels Dean’s fingers leave him; he feels open and exposed as Sam lays half on top of Dean. He nibbles on Dean’s ear to speed him up when he hears the cap of the lube opening again. He’s ready and open and even though Sam doesn’t like to admit this, he feels himself clenching in preparation to be spread open wide by Dean’s thick dick. Instead of the wide head of Dean’s dick, he met with a slim piece of plastic that is vibrating, and Dean manages to hit is prostate dead on with it. Sam can’t form words when Dean presses the vibrator down a bit more there. He feels himself bearing down on it, clenching, feeling his legs starting to quake.

“So hot little brother,” Dean murmurs next to Sam’s ear. “Would you like me to fuck you alongside the vibrator?”

Sam’s mind goes blank at that thought: Dean splitting him open with the vibrator on his prostate? He nods and manages a raspy “yes” as he feels so very much closer to coming than just a minute ago.

Dean eases the vibrator out of Sam, lubes up, and slowly works himself in. Sam feels the cold, tingle of whatever lube Dean is using, adding a bit of edge to his already frayed control of not coming the moment Dean is fully seated inside. Dean bottoms out and holds still. Sam tries to get some movement, some friction from Dean’s stomach on his dick, but Dean is holding him still. He hears the vibrator buzzing beside them as Dean works a finger inside him next Dean’s dick. He feels stretched tight and loose at the same time, clenching down as Dean starts to thrust his finger in and out. Sam feels more of the cold lube dripping down as Dean tries to add a second finger alongside the other and he could never have wished for a better Christmas gift than this. Dean manages to work the tip of the second finger into Sam when he pulls his fingers out and grabs the vibrator.

“Bear down Sammy,” Dean tells him as he feels the tip of it push snug against Dean dick.

When it finally pops it, Sam feels his legs shake harder. Dean allows him to adjust for just a minute before he’s thrusting the vibe in and out. Sam is reduced to heavy panting and some moans as he digs his fingers into Dean’s back. Dean isn’t faring much better by the sound of it. Dean starts speeding up the thrusting of it, flicks it a higher setting, and Sam comes. Hard. His legs won’t stop quaking as he’s coming as the vibe is removed and Dean really takes control and starts thrusting up into him. Dean follows a minute later grinding his dick deeper inside.

When Dean starts softening, Sam goes to move off of Dean’s lap when Dean asks him to clench when he does because he wants to see Sam’s hole. He complies, making sure to clench as tight as he can, but he feels come and lube still dripping when he does. He flops down on his stomach and pushes his ass up as Dean comes around to see. Dean pulls apart his ass and licks.

“Sammy, sweetheart, you should see yourself,” Dean says between licking him clean. “You’re puffy and gaped, all red and white. Taste good too”

Sam wishes that they could go again with the way Dean is talking and licking him clean. His dick is trying to get with it and he feels himself trying to clench as Dean tongue fucks him.

“Would you like another go with the vibe,” Dean asks, “because it’d really match the color your hole right now.”

That has Sam thinking, “What’s red and white and Christmas-y?” That’s when it hits him that he saw a candy cane vibrator at the one adult store they went to get the good thick lube. Which has him thinking that didn’t feel like their normal lube.

“You didn’t Dean,” Sam starts. “You didn’t get that candy cane vibrator from that last sex shop, did you?”

Dean hums against Sam’s hole before lifting his head to look at Sam, whose head is now looking over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean smiles before lifting up the vibrator and yes, Sam was correct. It was the candy cane vibrator Dean pointed out.

“I also got the peppermint lube,” Dean tells him, almost proudly.

“That’s why it felt like you didn’t warm up the lube before prepping me!”

“Merry Christmas little bro! If you don’t mind, I want to see if I can eat you out until the flavor is gone.”

Sam’s head falls down between his shoulders as Dean takes another lick and suck. It could’ve been a worse Christmas novelty gift.


	6. On the Sixth Day of Wincestmas

Dean never thought Sam could love him,  
“Perverse, unnatural”,  
Ran through his head whenever he looked at his little brother,  
Never tell, never tell.

Sam loved Dean before he knew what it meant,  
Dreams of him and Dean,  
Matrimonial bed, matching rings,  
Innocent love until puberty blooms.

Hellfire is coming,  
Last New Year together,  
Five. Four. Three. Two.  
He kisses him like he always wanted to.

Earth keeps moving,  
Sun setting,  
Wizened hands clasped,  
Always together.

Heaven,  
Shared forever, forever and day,  
Memories of hot summers spent at a creek,  
Snowed in and shared breaths,  
No pain, no monsters, just each other.


	7. On the Seventh Day of Wincestmas

Sam can’t remember when stargazing with Dean started. He has a lifetime of memories spanning across them sharing the backseat of the Impala with Dean pointing out the stars, giving them random names and stories. Their father would tell them to get some sleep, but it was never gruff like when actually meant it. He also remembers the hot, humid summer days down South where they’d be on the porch looking at the stars despite getting eating alive by mosquitoes. Sam thinks fondly of the winter star watching, bundled up together outside near a campfire, but he knows that Dean would probably remember just freezing “his nuts off”.

Sam does remember when he started watching Dean more than the stars. It was the Fourth of July after they razed the field. He felt alive, happy, and that Dean had hung the stars himself that night. They laid on the blanket that they had set on the hood of the Impala, a rock station playing, with him under Dean’s arm watching the stars. When “Santa Monica” by Everclear came on, Sam understands what the singer means. He’s not sure if Dean will ever feel the same way (who never does question why Sam plays that song so much for the next couple of months).

It’s New Years Eve 1999 in a college town. The threat of Y2K, and the naysayers, are plastered everywhere on the news. Dean buys swipes a pair of novelty 2000 glasses from a gas station, makes them a pair of fake IDs, and wants to take them to a local dive bar. He doesn’t want to go and be Dean’s wingman. It sucks enough being the awkward brother, the awkward brother who is love with his big brother too boot, but watching Dean flirt with every girl at the bar is too much. Sam feigns a cough and claims not to feel well, to let Dean go alone, and Dean does go out. He also comes back with with cheap beer, a pizza, and cough drops. They eat the pizza and drain the beer before midnight and the closer it inches towards midnight, Dean is pushing Sam into wearing the glasses. Sam finally gives in and asks if they can go out and watch the sky until midnight. They move outside of the room bespectacled and lean against the railing; it’s too bright here to see the myriad of stars that the plains or the mountains offer, but they’re together. 

“Too bad I won’t have a hot girl to kiss when the clock strikes midnight,” Dean remarks around a minute left until the new century. Sam just nods even though his stomach is in knots.

They hear Dick Clark start the countdown from the TV they left on. They count down with him. Sam isn’t sure how Dean will react, but he can’t be alone in this feeling, as he kisses him the moment Dick Clark’s voice can be heard saying “Happy New Year”. Some fireworks go off in the distance and Sam thinks this is what heaven feels like when Dean kisses him back.

“I guess I did manage to kiss a hot girl after all,” Dean pulls away smiling.

Sam, still beaming, a little breathless, just smacks Dean’s arm and goes back to kissing him. Maybe a little bit of him wishes that he could see the stars that night.


	8. On the Eighth Day of Wincestmas

Cold rainy days always slow them down if they don’t have a case. Dean feels old age creeping up on him and swears to Sam that he can tell when the weather’s going to change when his leg that he broke starts aching. Sam calls shenanigans on that just to be ornery. He can’t tell Dean that where Jake Talley severed his spine in Cold Oak aches too without sending Dean in mother hen mode.

Instead, right before the rain comes, Sam will convince Dean to sit down on their bed and massage him until Dean is on the precipice of sleep. It’s endearing to him the way his brother melts into the mattress with a huge smile. Dean will fight him at first by saying he’s relaxed (he’s definitely not relaxed). When he releases a knot in his back, that is when Dean will finally let it happen without Dean fighting him.

Dean does return the favor and more once he wakes up.Sam feels like he is being worshipped by him with the caresses and kisses and being able to tell exactly where is hurting on him. Sam can’t deny thought he loves it when he can feel how turned on Dean is by it. Sometimes it’ll turn into Dean gently fucking him, spooned up behind him, rubbing his hands up and down his stomach and hips. Most of the time, it turns into both of them cuddled up in bed together with the TV on as background noise. If only their younger selves would know how domestic they would become…


	9. On the Ninth Day of Wincestmas

Sam after the cage is off. Dean didn’t notice at first. Well. He denied it. Hell changes people. It changed him. Maybe not into a robo-version of himself, but he changed enough. Maybe he felt a bit more guilt-ridden, a little more anger, but not anything. Sam is freaking him out with that. He expected his brother to come back at least a little more emotional. Actually he expected if Sam came back at all, he’d require so much therapy, alcohol, and/or they’d have to quit hunting and retire to some small town where Sam can have dogs as some form of animal therapy. Dean may have thought about this while trying to resurrect him. Which didn’t work. Somehow Sam came back. A lot different than he expected, but Sam came back.

Dean did have morals, kind of, when Sam kissed him. He was still dating Lisa. Living with her to boot. He wanted to kiss back. He really wanted to. Instead, he pulled back and told Sam that couldn’t. Normal Sam would’ve been hurt and possibly understanding. This Sam looks annoyed and muttered about something about his loss. Which was weird, but everything was weird figuring that Sam came back from the cage and their grandfather was somehow alive. He ignored it and went back to Lisa and Ben.

Sam did drag him back into hunting; a fact that Dean would have found hilarious before Sam’s swan dive, but he missed this. He missed hunting with Sam. It’s a bit odd with Sam being more ruthless, less dewy-eyed ‘You can tell me anything” brother, but they make it work. That is until he gets turned into a vampire.

When he was turned there are two things he notices first: Sam’s heartbeat and the way Sam smells. Both are alluring. Both make him feel his new teeth pierce through his gums. Sam always smelled good to Dean. He never noticed the heartbeat until now. It’s slow and steady and strong. If he knew it wouldn’t kill him, Dean would love to sink his teeth into his beating heart which he wants to behead himself right there for thinking that. Sam calls Samuel for help and information. Now they wait.

He moves quickly to Sam, Sam doesn’t even quake when suddenly appears next to him.Dean moves Sam’s head to the side, Sam looking at him curious, as he smells his neck. Sam’s carotid artery is just beneath the surface, calling him, as he inhales deeply. He places a kiss, closed mouth, he doesn’t trust himself to do anymore. Sam’s heart finally kicks up a little as he continues kissing and ventures into sucking and nibbling without his teeth. Dean can smell that Sam is getting turned out by this, by him manhandling him, the threat of Dean devouring him.

Dean opens his zipper, works his dick out, and Sam just drops to his knees. Dean should be thinking of what Lisa would think, but that thought goes out the window when Sam gets his mouth on his dick. Sam begins with kisses and kitten licks, gathering the precome that he’s leaking. He works his hands into Sam’s hair, a bit longer than before the jump, but he thankful for that now. Dean moves Sam’s head to where he wants him and what a beautiful sight he thinks when he sees Sam licking the underside of his dick, showing how that he may be the shorter of the two in height, but he’s got the inches where it counts. When Sam’s mouth finally engulfs him, Dean holds him place, he doesn’t want this to end too soon. Sam is jacking himself through his jeans. Dean wants to see if his little brother can come just from Dean dominating him in his vampire state. When he tells Sam to stop it, to put his hands on top of his thighs, he looks sort of pissed, but relents. He starts moving Sam’s head by his hair, slow at first, moving up to just shy of face fucking. Sam may have changed but his body still responds the same. Sam moans and presses his tongue the way he likes and Dean knows he’s not going to last much longer and he’d hate to see their grandfather walk in on this. He places his foot next to Sam and allows him to mount it. The moans Sam makes around his dick as he comes drags his orgasm out of him, but watching Sam pull off to show off his come and proceed to swallow it makes him wish that vampires didn’t have to refractory period. He really wishes that Samuel wasn’t coming as quick as possible. He’d love to see how Sam took to Dean fucking him.


	10. On the Tenth Day of Wincestmas

Sam’s first steps were,  
To Dean always towards to,  
to his last dying breath.


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Wincestmas

The bunker in its vastness, well, for them it’s huge, offers a little bit for both Sam and Dean. It gives them a home and a place to work. It takes them a good chunk of time to explore all of the areas and rooms. Longer than either of them would like to admit. Dean likes to tell Sam that it took them so long because of all the cases that took them outside of the it.

There is one room that they both love. Well, it’s not the room itself, but rather what they can bring in and do in that room. The dungeon. It has everything a hunter, or Men of Letters, would need to subdue a demon or creature. It also makes a great sex dungeon when they need it to be. It already has the chains on the wall and ceiling, a sturdy table and chair, hidden from prying eyes, and they can bring in other things as need like lube, condoms, sex toys, and so on. Sam even made a box that looks like the other boxes in the storage area to store it all. Dean calls it their pleasure chest. Sam cannot contain his excitement when he sees Dean go for it. Dean does appreciate Sam’s tented jeans even when he makes a joke about Pavlov’s dogs.

Today though is different. Dean made a breeding bench. For this room. Specifically for Sam after he bitched about the metal of the table being murder on his joints when Dean roughly fucked him with his hands handcuffed to it. It even is cushioned and has belts versus handcuffs. Dean went all out on it. Sam wasn’t aware of the breeding bench being made until he went in after Dean, carrying their pleasure chest, to the dungeon. Sam’s eyes went straight to it. Sam can feel his dick bob in his jeans. When Dean tells him to strip and get into position, he almost trips over his jeans trying to strip too fast.

Dean straps him in, caressing him, and places a smack on his ass. Sam can’t look behind him to see what Dean is doing. It adds to his excitement to give up control like this, legs spread, hole exposed. He feels Dean massage his ass, pulling him open more, and he feels Dean’s breath there before he feels his tongue lick a broad stripe from his balls to hole. He continues to eat him out until can feel his saliva dripping down his sac and can work his tongue in. Sam hears the click of the lube cap opening, finger working next to his tongue, moving up to three thick fingers, Sam feels in heaven. Sam whines when he feels Dean’s finger leave him open and clutches at air.

“God Sam, you should see yourself,” Dean quips as he lubes himself up. “All spread out, hole dripping and clenching, ready to breed.”

“Then breed me, big brother.”

Dean mounts him is the only way that Sam can think of it. He enters quick and rough and goes straight into fucking him deep. Sam feels on edge, too close, and ready to blow after a handful of thrusts. Dean stills, buried deep inside him, kissing, nibbling his neck. Sam pants and squirms, trying to get more friction, but the bench limits his ability to move. He can feel Dean smiling against his skin as he tries to get Dean to start moving again. It’s when Sam stills, that Dean grabs his hips and pulls out almost all the way before fucking into him to the hilt. He makes sure that he hits his prostate almost every thrust and Sam is silent outside of heavy breathing and little vocalizations when Dean hits his prostate.

“You gonna come on my dick, Sammy? Think you can.. You’re close already with the way you’re milking me. Gonna knock you up,” Dean pants as he moves his hands to spread Sam further to see his hole.

With that, and a well time thrust, Sam loses it, coming hard and coating the floor of the dungeon. He feels himself clenching around Dean’s dick in time with every spurt. Dean sounds as wrecked as he feels.

“God Sammy, I wanna film you coming on my dick. The way I pull you a little inside out, the way your hole tightens and loosens,” Dean tells him, chasing his own orgasm, using him. 

The only noises is their breathing, the wet noise of a hard fuck, and sound of the bench moving in time with Dean. Dean comes deep inside him, tries to bury himself inside Sam more, pushing and grinding hard against Sam’s tailbone. He stills, leans down, and mouths at Sam’s shoulders and neck as he softens, not waiting to leave until he’s too soft to stay in. Dean pulls away when that happens. 

“We’re definitely filming this,” he says as he goes gets a plug from the chest. “I want you see what a sight it is to see you on a breeding bench leaking my come.”

Sam’s breath hitches before he can muster, “Yeah, Dean. Do it. Film it.”

“Mmm.. Give me a couple of hours, sweetheart,” Dean tells him as he presses in the plug. “Then you can see why I have a hard time not bending you over every piece of a furniture.”


	12. On the Twelfth Day of Wincestmas

It’s been a year since Sam went back to Rufus’s cabin. A year since Dean died saving the world from the Leviathans. Sam likes to think he moved on. He found a purpose after he tried driving the Impala off the road in the dog, Riot, that he hit instead. He also found a woman that he could learn to love. Instead of being in Kermit, Texas with his dog and girlfriend, he’s in Rufus’s cabin in Montana. He needed to be alone to mourn Dean. Amelia wouldn’t understand that Dean was not only his brother, but everything to him. So he came here instead to mourn.

Instead of finding an empty cabin that he could spend the next couple of days in a melancholy stupor, Dean tackles him to the ground. Dean tests him with borax, holy water, and silver and Sam is still in a daze that Dean is here with him. He tries to tell Dean that he doesn’t have to do the battery of tests. Dean hugs him and for the first time in a year Sam feels complete. Dean moves his one hand down his back and gropes his ass and kisses his neck. Sam melts into Dean; even a year apart Dean knows all of his buttons to press. He feels Dean smile into his neck as Dean moves his head to the side.

“God Dean I missed you so much,” Sam tells him. “Felt like I wasn’t even living without you.”

“Missed you too, Sammy. Why don’t we move this to the sofa?”

And that is when Sam has to break the news. He’d feel guilty otherwise. He already felt like he was cheating on Dean with Amelia. 

“Wait Dean,” Sam starts as he tries to pull away. “I need to tell you something. After you died, I found someone. I settled….”

Dean lets go of him quickly. Dean looks pissed and heartbroken.

“That’s it? You think I died, so you can run off with some chick? I was in Purgatory fighting for my life while you were playing homemaker with some chick. Tell me Sam did you tell her about me?”

“You know that’s not it Dean! I couldn’t contact anyone to find you and I was alone. She knows that you were someone important…”

“You know what Sam, I can’t deal with this now. I’m going out for some beer since this place is dry.”

Sam watches Dean retreat out the door and hears a car, not the Impala, start and speed off. He sits down on the sofa and wishes he didn’t open his mouth. He wishes that he could make Dean understand that he doesn’t love her like he does him. Or he wishes that he tell Dean that he was planning to commit suicide because life didn’t have meaning without him but a dog ran out and saved his life. He stays there until he hears the car Dean drove off in coming back. He needs Dean to understand. He hopes that he can.


End file.
